Face to face
by ShadowKnight2099
Summary: About a week after his return to full self Spyro gets in a discussion with his nobody Pyroxs over what happened, things don't quite work the way either hoped for though.


Author's Note

Okay, this is based of a Kingdom Hearts rp I'm in, In it Spyro got split into a Heartless and Nobody, this is after he's back to normal, but Pyroxs shows up from time to time.

Speaking Sense

Spyro groaned and rolled upright opening his violet eyes "Ugh…I'm still wiped." He muttered

_'Join the club'_ A voice muttered

Spyro sighed "Stay out of it Pyroxs…"

The nobody sighed "_Shut up and go to the mirror. We need to talk.'_

The purple scaled teen muttered a bit as he turned and moved to sit in front of the wall mirror. "What do you want? Ive got a good six different people I gotta tell about the fact I'm actually back in one piece."

The image in the mirror rippled as his reflection changed forming into the grey and black scaled counterpart "_You have someone more important you need to talk to._"

"who?"

His red eyes rolling upwards the nobody shook his head "_Like you have to guess."_

"Oh dear Ancestors, Now what about her?" he asked

_"Simple, after all that you two were just through…you've barely said two words to her."_

He shook his head a bit "I've been busy."

Pyroxs smirked and waved it away with a wing "_Oh suuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeee, you've been busy…" _He muttered with a shake of his head "_Admit it, you've been too cowardly to try since we got back."_

"Like you have a whole lot of room to talk, how often you got tongue tied around Cendryx." He shot back knowing itd get his nobody to shut up for a minute.

As predicted it worked the drake's red eyes widened as his jaw opened and closed a few times before spluttering a bit he managed a reply "_H-hey, that's uncalled for, I didn't exactly have an easy time of it, she's very no nonsense."_

IT was spyro's turn to smirk "Oh yeah right, that's why you never mentioned that you're crazier than Sparx on a week end when it comes to her."

Pyroxs scowled a look he was a master at "_That's a low blow putz, and you freaking know it! Half the time we were free there it was spent with me tryhing to get a handle on who I was and dealing with your messed up memories. I mean seriously, could you have any more weird fantasies about her?"_

Now it was the purple dragon's turn to spluttere as Pyroxs smirked "Not fair, my mind wandered a bit, plus you might have been getting run off from Dark."

Both males shuddered at the reminder of their heartless "_Okay…lets promise that if we have any more of these little 'heart to hearts' we don't bring him up?"_

"Agreed."

"_Anyway…"_

Spyro sighed and held a paw up "Pyroxs wait..before you start harping on me again, I have one question for you…."

"_Ugh…shoot."_

"What would you do, if you got a week to spend with Cendryx with her not being uptight and focused on opening kingdom hearts?" He paused as the nobody frowned and looked down at his paws "Would you push to take your relationship to 'the next level' or whatever you wanna call it? OR would you just do your best to enjoy ithat time while you had it?"

Pyroxs frowned, and opened and closed his mouth a couple times…before managing a reply "_Ugh…you got a point there putz…but what would you do in that situation?"_

Spyro smiled softly "Its easy, If one of us only had a week left to us…I'd do my best to spend all the time with Cyn that I could." He replied smoothly

_"Man…you stink you know that? I do this to make you see sense and you end up talking me into seeing things your way."_

Spyro chuckled "I guess I do have a way with words at times."

Pyroxs sighed "_Nah its something more than that bud, you just have a way of looking at things… I swear its like you got more philosophical from being split."_

With a shrug Spyro shook his head "Well it'd be nice to get something out of this mess but nightmares." He muttered.

"_Think you have nightmares? YOU DIDN'T DIE!"_ Pyroxs snarled.

"I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE! I HAD TO SUFFER AND WATCH AS THAT MONSTER ATTACKED MY FRIENDS!" Spyro roared "I HAD TO LISTEN TO HIS TWISTED THOUGHTS AND PLANS FOR CYNDER."

Pyroxs frowned '_Fine, fine nevermind forget I ever showed my face.'_ He muttered fading away to Spyro's normal reflection leaving the violet drake to stand there claws digging into the floor.

Author's note

Yeah, I know not quite how I planned to end it… but yeah it seemed to work for the set up Pyroxs is getting used to having died, and Spyro's still recovering from his time as a heartless.


End file.
